My Dad, Isshin
by ThatsWhatSheSaid615
Summary: Ichigo has a secret. He's the heir to a multibillion dollar company started by his father, Isshin. What happens when his secret gets out? This is going to start as RenIchi, but will eventually become GrimmIchi.
1. Barriers

**Hello, I'm ThatsWhatSheSaid615, and this is my very first GrimmIchi story. I really hope you guys like it, and please review to let me know if you do. It would be super helpful. Thank you:)**

**Also, this is GrimmIchi, but it's going to start off as RenIchi. I hope that's not a problem.**

**Chapter I**: **Barriers**  
My name is Ichi Kuro. Well my last name's actually Kurosaki, but no one knows that. I moved to California with my dad when I was in ninth grade. The transfer to Pacific Palisades High was every kind of cliché you could imagine, with the cliques and bullying and getting your period during gym class like you're Carrie or something. Ahh, memories.  
Anyway, I have two best friends, Nelliel and Grimmjow, who are sister and brother. They're the greatest, and the only people who don't call me "Ichigo the Homo". Yeah, people actually call me that, but that's another story entirely. Nelliel is totally cool, but people make fun of her because she and Grimm go to Paci-Pal on scholarship; the only reason they don't make fun of Grimm is because he is the star of the basketball and football teams. He is really sweet and not a total douche like the rest of the jocks. Nelliel is the founder and lead vocalist of local superstar emo-pop band, DiscoStyx. She is all set to rule the planet in the unlikely event of a zombie apocalypse.  
I try to keep under the radar, but with my bright orange hair and Coke bottle glasses, it's kinda hard. I could do something about both of those things, I just choose not to. I don't believe school is a social outing, so I don't feel the need to try and look like fucking Johnny Depp for English class. Usually, I just throw on one of my dad's old shirts with a pair of jeans and Chuck Taylors. I don't really care about how I look as much as other people do. And by other people, I mean Rangiku Matsumoto.  
She is everything you would think the female bully would be: head cheerleader, strawberry blonde, big fake boobs, way too much time spent in the tanning bed, not even as smart as the average loaf of pumpernickel bread. Yep, that's her. It doesn't matter how dumb she is though, because she's "pretty". And that's what high school is all about.  
I'm convinced that the only reason Rangiku teases me is because I turned her down because I'm gay. She's also the reason that Renji and I can't be together. We talk a lot, and I'm his math tutor. I even help him stay on the football team. He's so cute, and actually kind of sweet, except for when he's around Rangiku. She turns everyone into semi-automatic douchebags. And the worst thing about it is that no one even notices just how poisonous she really is until she bites them.  
I pride myself on being one of the few people at Paci-Pal who doesn't slander everyone's name behind their back. I just don't feel the need to. I don't understand why other people do. I guess it's just human nature. When you feel threatened by another person, you feel the need to take them down no matter what the cost may be. That's the average sociopath for you. Sociopaths create barriers. If they see someone closing in on something they want, they block them. And if I've ever met someone who I could call a sociopath, it's Rangiku Matsumoto. But this story isn't about her. It's about my dad, Isshin Kurosaki.  
He started a graphic design business when he was eighteen, and now he designs ads and websites for some of the most successful companies in the world. By the time he was twenty-five, he was a billionaire, and by thirty, a multibillionaire. He married my mum when he was twenty-one, and I was born two years later. My mum died when I was two, so I'm his only heir. I don't remember much about my mum, but my maid, Yoruichi, says I look just like her. She says that's why my dad doesn't come around me very often; she says it makes him sad to see me.  
I call my dad Isshin, like all of his friends. That's what I feel like. Just a friend who overstayed his welcome. He doesn't talk to me much, and when he does, he never makes eye contact. He calls me by my last name, like he doesn't fucking know me. Thinking about it, he doesn't. I don't see my dad as a sociopath, but he creates barriers too. It's like he purposely builds up walls so that I won't try to talk to him. I try sometimes, but soul-crushing rejection isn't something I'd list as one of the things I enjoy.  
I can't understand why people think having money will make them happy. My dad is one of the richest people on the planet, and from what I get, he still feels like chicken shit most of the time. I don't think money is what makes the world go around. It's mostly gravity, but I think love has a little more to do with it than money. My dad was happy when he had my mum, and now that she's gone all he has is money. That's not working well for him. Call me cliché, but I still believe love conquers everything…except gravity.


	2. Foreign Languages

**Chapter II: Foreign Languages**  
"OMG, like no fricking way. This is so totally, like, awesome. I can't believe it."  
"I'm not sure what you're trying to say, Cirucci." Nelliel says. "I don't speak bimbo." I nudge her.  
"I saw your Facebook status. Is your band really opening for fun. next weekend?"  
"Yeah. You know fun.?" Nelliel asks.  
"Yeah. That's like totally cool. Would you get me some tickets? My little sister loves them too and it's her birthday next weekend."  
"Sure, I'll see what I can do."  
"'Kay thanks." Cirucci says, and she walks away.  
"Wow, you're like a regular rock star, Miss Jaegerjaquez." I say, with a laugh.  
"Whatever. Oh, btw thanks for getting that new equipment. How did you afford that?" she asks. I ponder whether or not to keep my secret from her.  
I don't tell people about my dad. It's a test I've been using ever since fifth grade. It started in third grade, when everyone was nice to me because I took my friends to Disney World for my birthday. Then in fourth grade, when my dad rented the whole movie theater just so my friends and I could see Finding Nemo, I thought I had so many friends. So in fifth grade, I started downgrading everything, and for my birthday, I told my dad I just wanted a regular party at the local pizza parlor. Well wouldn't you know, only two people showed up for the party. So I took those two people to France with me on summer vacation.  
When I came to Paci-Pal, I decided to do the same thing. I never tell anybody my real last name. I just shorten it to Kuro, whenever someone asks. I don't drive my car or my motorcycle, and I never let anyone come to my house. I take two buses just to catch the school bus from Compton. The only person who knows the truth is the principal. But he keeps his mouth shut for well-lined pockets. I trust Nelliel though. She's my best friend. If anybody can keep my secret, it's her.  
I pull her into the janitor's closet.  
"Okay, you have to make me a promise, right now." I say, holding out my pinky. She wraps her pinky around mine.  
"Promise. What is it?" she asks.  
"Okay, you know how I never talk about my parents, or let you come to my house or anything like that?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, my dad is…" I take a deep breath. Once I'm sure I'm sure I'm ready to reveal my true identity, I continue. "My dad is Isshin Kurosaki." She gets this troll face expression for about two minutes.  
"You shouldn't lie to people, Ichi."  
"I'm not lying, Nelliel. How do you think I bought all that equipment?"  
"But your last name's Kuro."  
"Short for Kurosaki. It's kind of a mouthful of a last name when it's paired with Ichigo for a first name, don't you think?"  
"Are you being for real, right now? Or are you from Punk'd? Am I being Punk'd right now? Alright, Ashton, come out here." Nelliel yells. I slap my hand over her mouth.  
"Shut up, someone will hear you."  
"I don't care, I want the whole world to know!"  
"Well I don't. I don't want people trying to be my friend just because of my dad's money."  
"Hey, it's your money too."  
"Nelliel, I don't care about the money. I just want real friends. Just promise you'll keep your frickin gob shut, alright?"  
"I'll try, but I'm feeling a tingling in my lady parts."  
"Ew, you are so gross. Come on, let's go to class."

"Hey, Ichigo."  
"How's it going, Ichi?"  
"Hi, Ichigo."  
I turn towards Nelliel. She can't keep her fricking gob shut for a fricking day.  
"What did I ask you not to do?" I say.  
"Well, I only told Grimm. And Kensei. And Nnoi…"  
"Oh my God, Nelliel, what did you do?" Just then, Rangiku approaches us. She gives a casual smirk, and then she knocks my books out of my hand. I sigh and stoop to pick them up.  
"Nemu told me the lie you're spreading. What exactly are you trying to accomplish?"  
"Ooh, accomplish. A three syllable word. Do you need a bandage for the boo-boo on your frontal lobes?" Nelliel says, snidely.  
"I'm not going to dignify that comment with a response."  
"Ooh, dignify. You're on a roll, aren't you? Oh, btw, saying you're not going to dignify my comment with a response is a response, dumbass."  
"Look, Ichigo. I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's not going to work. I'll have you know that my father knows Isshin Kurosaki personally, and he wouldn't appreciate you making up lies about him."  
"Your father works for Chemil Cosmetics, right?" I say.  
"Like, duh." She says. I roll my eyes.  
"My father just finished the designs for the spring campaign ads. They used an awful lot of indigo. Is that your favorite color?"  
"How could you possibly know anything about my father's company?" I reach into my back pocket and pull out my wallet. I show her my driver's liscense which has my full name on it. She still looks like she doesn't believe me, so I take out all the money I have—two thousand dollars—and throw it at her.  
"You can have that. It's wrinkled."  
Nelliel bursts into laughter as the money flutters to the floor around Rangiku. I don't laugh until people in the hallway start falling over each other to grab the money.  
"C'mon, Nelliel." I say, and we walk to class.

Later after school, I head to the library for my tutoring session with Renji.  
"Hey, Renji." I say.  
"Hi, Ichigo. Check this out." He hands me a test with a B+ written on it.  
"That's great, Renji."  
"Well you're a great tutor." He says. He smiles at me and I blush. He's the sweetest guy ever.  
"Thanks." I gush.  
"So, what are you doing tonight?" he asks. I'm taken aback.  
Is he asking me out? He's not asking me out. My God, he's asking me out!  
"Um, nothing really, just hanging out with Nelliel and Grimm. Do you want to hang?" I ask, trying to sound casual.  
"Well, I was hoping to spend some time with you. Alone." He says. He touches my hand, and it takes every muscle in my body to hold me in the chair. Then I'm glad I'm sitting down, because I'm sure I'll faint.  
"Um, I guess I can tell Nelliel and Grimm to let me take a rain check. What did you have in mind?" I ask, sliding closer to him. His auburn eyes sparkle with mischievousness as he completely encloses my hand in his.  
"Well there's a party up in Malibu. You down?"  
"Sure. Will we be home by nine?" He gives me a confused look.  
"That's when the party starts." He says, smirking. I blush, feeling like a total dweeb.  
"Oh. Well do you want me to meet you in Malibu?"  
"Nah. I'll pick you up. What's your address?" I ponder whether or not I want him to know I live in the Hamptons. I decide to let him in on it.  
"404 Kurosaki Lane Hamptons, California." He writes down the address, and I give it time to register.  
"Well, I'll pick you up at seven." He says, with a dazzling smile. I feel nauseated with lust.  
Make sure you bring a condom. I think. "Okay." I say.

"What do you mean take a rain check? We've had these tickets for months. Panic!'s your favorite band." Nelliel says. Grimm's just staring at me.  
"I know, but Renji asked me out."  
"So?"  
"Nelliel, this is really important to me."  
"Whatever, Ichigo. C'mon Grimm." She says, pulling Grimm's arm.  
"Bye, Ichi." He says, quietly. I wave weakly and they leave. I don't know why Nelliel is so mad.


	3. Doppelganger

**Chapter III: Doppelganger**  
I'm probing through my closet when Yoruichi walks in.  
"Baby doll, what do you expect to find in that abyss you call a closet?" she asks.  
"I'm looking for some swimming trunks. Do you know if I have any?"  
"I don't think so. All you have are Isshin's old shirts." She says, picking up some of the clothes I've thrown all over the place. "Maybe there's some in the Space. Isshin has some boxes up there too."  
The Space is the fourth floor of the house. It's where Isshin put all of mum's things after she died. Yoruichi says it's because he never wants to see them again. I don't know why he didn't just leave them where they were. It's not like he's ever here.  
"Okay, I'll go look." I jog out of my room and down the hall to the elevator. I'm usually scared to get on it, but I don't feel like climbing two flights of stairs. I step out of the elevator and pace to the room that holds all my mum's old clothes. I open the door. My mother had the most beautiful clothes.  
I stumble into a box labeled 'Memories'. I look at the grandfather clock in the corner. It's five-thirty, so I still have time to snoop.  
I pull the box open. Inside, I find three photo albums; one with Isshin's name, one with mum's name, and one that says 'The Kurosaki Family'. I open mum's first.  
The first picture I see is her when she's about five years old. She's wearing the cutest little pink tutu and ballet slippers. Her orangish hair is in Shirley Temple curls with a big pink ribbon tied in a bow around her head. Her light brown eyes sparkle with enthusiasm. I smile and open Isshin's album.  
I flip to the middle of the album and spot a picture of my parents at what appears to be their senior prom. Mum is wearing a stunning soft blue evening dress laden with crystal accents that make her sparkle like the night sky. Isshin is wearing a simple three piece tuxedo with a tie and pocket kerchief that match the color of mum's dress. His hair is long, which is something weird to see, since he's had short hair ever since I can remember. I open the 'Family' album.  
The first picture is of me as a baby. There's a larger version of it in Isshin's office. I'm smiling toothlessly, wrapped in a soft green blanket. My hair is so orange, it looks like I'm wearing a traffic cone as a hat. I laugh a little, staring into my own bright brown eyes. Yoruichi is right; I look just like my mum.  
I cross the room to the standing mirror. I do look like her. If I wasn't a guy, I bet we'd be twins. I shuffle around until I find a box with some of Isshin's clothing in it. I grab a pair of black swimming trunks and dash back to the elevator.  
Once I get back to my room, I call for Yoruichi. She comes almost instantly.  
"What is it, baby doll?" she asks.  
"Could you bring me the straightener from mum's old salon?"  
"Alright." She says. I pull off my robe and slip into the trunks. I feel vulnerable, so I put on one of Isshin's shirts. Yoruichi comes back with the straightener. She plugs it into the wall and looks at me. "You look just like Masaki when she was your age." I stare at myself in the mirror.  
"Yeah, except I'm a guy." I say, nonchalantly.  
"Sit down, and I'll do your hair for you." I plop down in a chair in front of my vanity table.  
"What was she like?" I ask. Since I was only two when mum died, I frequently ask Yoruichi to tell me about her.  
"She was beautiful and loving, just like you. She had an air about her that was just light; she lifted every room she came into. There was never a sad day when she was around. And she loved you and your father more than anything in the whole world." I sigh as Yoruichi works the kinks out of my hair. "So, tell me about this boy."  
"His name's Renji. He's the sweetest guy ever." I exhale. "He's gorgeous. He's got auburn eyes, beautiful auburn eyes. He's a football player, so his body's great, and he's got these gorgeous tattooes..."  
"So he's stupid?" Yoruichi asks, as she starts on the right side of my head.  
"Well…you could blame it on football. You know, concussions and such. It doesn't matter if he's dumb. He's nice."  
"Whatever you say, darling. He's not always gonna look like he does now. Don't be too disappointed." She pats my shoulder. I shake my head. "Alright, there you are. You look gorgeous."  
I look in the mirror and adjust my glasses. I'm the spitting image of the girl in the prom picture. I look exactly like her, down to the dimple in my right cheek.  
"Thanks, Yoruichi." I look at the clock above my bed. It's six-fifty. "He'll be here in ten minutes. We're gonna drive up to Malibu and I should be home by eleven, but if I'm not, I'll call you."  
"Alright. Your father says he'll call when he gets to Cabo."  
"What's he doing in Cabo?" I ask, putting on mascara.  
"It's Retsu's birthday."  
"Humph."  
Retsu Unohana is Isshin's publicist/girlfriend. I find it weird that he's dating her, seeing as how he can't even look me in the eye without getting constipation face.  
"Don't be like that. She's trying."  
"She doesn't have to try. I don't need her to try to be my mother. She's not my mother." I say, monotonously.  
"It's not about that, Ichi. It's…" The bell at the gate rings.  
"He's here. I look okay, right?"  
"Gorgeous." Yoruichi says.  
"I know, I just wanted to hear it." I say, with a chuckle. I jog down the stairs and peep at the security camera for the front gate. Renji is sitting in his Mustang looking like sex on top of sex. I smile and put my finger on the button to connect me to the gatekeeper.  
"Tessai, let him in."  
"Okay Mister Kurosaki."  
The gate opens and I watch Renji drive around the driveway. Yoruichi hands me my Versace backpack and I peek at my reflection in the mirror. I smile and open the door. He steps out of his car, and I watch him jog up the stairs.  
"Hey." he says.  
"Hi, Renji." I say, with a smile. He hugs me close to him. He smells so good; like Axe and peanut butter. He rubs the small of my back. I hear Yoruichi clear her throat. Renji lets me go reluctantly.  
"Uh, do you want to come in?" I ask. He looks at the vintage Rolex on his wrist.  
"Sure, we got time." he says, grabbing my hand. I lead him into the house and close the door behind us. "Wicked house. Guess the rumors must be true."  
What rumors?" I ask, modestly. He smiles and I lead him into the sitting room. We sit down.  
"So, Isshin Kurosaki is your dad?"  
"Yeah. But that's not important." I say, sliding closer to him. He puts his hand on my thigh.  
"So what's under the shirt?" he asks, wickedly. I smile as he leans in to snog me.  
"Ehhem." We slide to opposite ends of the couch as Yoruichi stares at us accusingly. She looks at her watch. "It's seven-fifteen. You should get going or you'll be late."  
"Yeah, we should go." Renji says, standing.  
"Okay. Bye, Yoruichi." I say, taking Renji's hand. I practically run to the door, dragging Renji behind me. We get into his car and he starts it. It's silent until we get on the freeway.  
"I meant to tell you how great you look. I mean you always look great but you look…"  
"I know what you mean, Renji." I say, touching his leg. He swerves a bit.  
"Sorry." He says.  
"Why are you so nervous? It's just me." I say.  
"What do you mean 'it's just you'?"  
"Well it's not like I'm Rangiku or something."  
"Exactly." He says. He smiles and takes my hand. I'm in heaven.


	4. Instigator

**Chapter IV****: Instigator**  
I feel completely out of place at this party. It's cold and Renji is hanging out with his friends. I guess I forgot that I'm unpopular.  
"Hi, Ichigo." One of the cheerleaders, Nemu, says. She sits next to me on the sand.  
"Hi."  
"So, you came with Renji?"  
"Yeah. Doesn't seem like it does it?" I say, bitterly.  
"He talks about you all the time." she says.  
"What?"  
"We're cousins. He tells me everything, and he really likes you. The only reason he's not all over you right now is because he's nervous."  
"Well he shouldn't be. I mean it's just me. Ichi Kuro. I'm the one who should be nervous."  
"You're Ichigo Kurosaki. You can have anyone at this party that you choose."  
"But I only want Renji."  
"Then I suggest you show him." Nemu says. "What's under the shirt?"  
"Swimming trunks."  
"Well, let's go swimming." She stands and pulls me up. I dust sand off my trunks.  
"Okay."  
"Get rid of the shirt, Ichigo."  
I feel completely exposed standing shirtless. I mean, I'm not fat or anything, far from it, actually, but I feel like a dork. I lay my glasses on top of Isshin's shirt.  
"Smokin' bod, Ichi." One of the football players, Gin Ichimaru, calls. Now I feel violated, and I can't see.  
"C'mon." Nemu grabs my hand and we run into the ocean. It's cold, but the water feels good. I dip under and hold my breath for as long as possible. I come back up, giggling.  
"That was fun." I say. We trudge back to the shore, dripping with salt water.  
"I know. Now say something pretentiously hot." Nemu says.  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know. Just make it nonchalant and coquettish."  
"Dude, what's with the big words?"  
"I mean airy and coy."  
"And now smaller difficult words."  
"Oh my God."  
"I'm totally screwing with you. Let's see…" I brush my hair back with both of my hands and let out a little sigh. "Does anybody have a towel?"  
Four people I don't even know rush over giving me towels. I laugh and take one from a cutie with a tan.  
"Thanks." I say.  
"No problem." He says, with a smile. "I'm Ggio."  
"Ichigo."  
"I know who you are. Wanna go somewhere and talk?"  
"Uh…" I look around to see Rangiku swooping on Renji like a buzzard on road kill. "One second."  
"What are you doing with him? You know you're supposed to be mine."  
"Wow, Ren, I didn't know you had an owner." I say, sarcastically. Renji looks at me, horrified. I cross my arms because I'm shivering from the cold.  
"I…I umm…" he stammers.  
"Bitch got your tongue?" I feel someone wrap a jacket around me.  
"So, how about that talk?" Ggio says in my ear. I smile.  
"Sure. I don't have any prior attachments." I roll my eyes and take Ggio's hand. We sit down on a log in front of a fire that someone's started.  
"So…how do you know who I am?"  
"I'm a friend of Suì-Feng." Suì-Feng is the drummer in Nelliel's band. "She wants me to show you this."  
He hands me his phone and my heart stops for at least three seconds. It's a picture of Suì-Feng, Nelliel, and Grimm with Brendon Urie, the lead singer of my favorite band, Panic! at the Disco.  
"I think I might die." I say.  
"Yeah, I hear the concert was pretty kick ass. Suì-Feng said this guy actually back flipped off the stage. That's how they met. He almost fell and they caught him. Totally epic."  
"Okay, I am going to cry right now."  
"Well, that's all I had to tell you. See ya." I give him his jacket and he gets up and walks off.  
I feel stupid and wet and cold and angry and alone. I put on my glasses and dig around in my backpack for my cell. When I find it, I'm horrified to see that Nelliel actually sent the picture to me. Grimm texted me:  
_Wish you were here…_  
I hate him.  
"Ichi? I'm sorry." I hear behind me. I don't turn around. He sits next to me and puts his arm around me. I pull away.  
"I don't care, Renji. Why did you ask me to come here anyway? So I could watch her be all over you?"  
"Ichi, I…"  
"Take me home, Renji." I yell.  
"Fine." He says, softly. He gets up and grabs his keys from a beach chair. I grab Isshin's shirt and pull it on. I pick up my backpack and slog behind him as he stomps to his car. We get inside the car and he starts it. The silence is deafening as we drive back to the Hamptons. It isn't until we pull up at the gate that I speak.  
"I'm sorry. For yelling at you." I say, gently. His jaw tightens and releases.  
"It's okay." He says, quietly. I nod at Tessai and he opens the gate. Renji drives around the driveway. I know he hates me. He stops at the front steps. He gets out of the car and comes around to open the door for me.  
"Thank you." I say, as I step out of the car. He stands in front of me.  
"For what it's worth," He bores those gorgeous green eyes into my blue ones. "she ain't you."  
Oh God, I want to kiss him. Would he even kiss me back? No, he hates me. Maybe he doesn't…  
I lean forward, close my eyes, and wait. I feel his warm, soft lips touch mine. I'm in heaven.


End file.
